To Kill the Symbol of Peace
by Izzycity12
Summary: At the end of this, more than one hero will be put in the dirt. And more than one legend will be traveling across worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**To Kill the Symbol of Peace**

 **Chapter 1: Multiverse Travel**

Aim. Shoot. Repeat.

Even now I still find myself repeating this well in combat. Simple instructions in firing a gun properly which is more than I could say for your average raider. Seriously, there was one time a raider got in close with a shotgun but, somehow, still manage to miss me with it. A really fun experience if I had remembered to laugh. Instead, I made him pay dearly for charging out of cover towards me and by that I mean I blew his brains out onto the rest of his friends.

Killing never was pleasant work but it was necessary. Most problems inside the Capital Wasteland were solved with bullets and knives. One of the first lesson I took to heart after leaving Vault 101 and a lesson I hold true now more than ever after a year out here. For these 'Mutants', it seemed they forgot to follow this lesson properly.

I'm using the word 'Mutant' lightly here since these two still look human just with some quirks about them. For starters, the one whose legs I blew off with a grenade, had rock arms that he had used as a shield of sorts. The other guy, whose brain matter was now covering the cavern's walls, had the eyes of a bloatfly and had noticed me hidden in the darkness first. So, of course, he was the first to be put down by my Xuanlong.

Once again I was clearing the Mutant population of Vault 87. The mission was given to me by Elder Lyons after a message came down from Little Lamplight that said that the 'Monsters' had returned. Troubling news since the Pride and I lead an operation to destroy the Mutant factory months ago. We were sure it was some last-ditch effort by a group of Super Mutants to secure their production line of new 'Brothers'. Therefore, Sarah sent me alone to clear the place out, again.

I didn't hold anything against her for sending me alone to complete the mission. The "Lone Wanderer" already knows how to handle himself on solo ops. Plus with the Pride occupied in Downtown DC and Sarah having new responsibilities as Elder. To expect backup would've been asking for too much.

If anything, a solo mission against Super Mutants sounded pleasant. Never once got a bad taste in my mouth when killing them. Even Enclave at times got me second guessing. Mutants though? They need to be put down, plain and simple. And on the plus side, with Mutants being tuff as a nuclear-powered nail, I had an excuse to use some of my better/fun gear. Not that I really needed one, of course, but it's the effort to try and save important stuff that counts.

With Xuanlong aimed forwards, I continued on towards the Vault. Pure white T-51b Winterized Power Armor clanking with every step I took. Though I prefer the more silent approach being able to basically operate as a tank had its advantages well fighting Super Mutants. And with bullets being loud and such, going in guns a blazing was the more technical choice give my current situation.

New targets appeared sooner than expected. Three mutants that had the same human appearance as the two I killed earlier. The first to come charging at me was some guy with spears pointing out of his arms, both of which were extending outwards towards me.

"Time to die," The 'Spear Mutant' went on laughing as he made contact with the armor. To his surprise, the metal extending from his arm bounced right off.

It took but a second for me to close the distance and aim Xuanlong upwards under the Mutant's chin. I started yelling internally as blood splattered all over my visor. Forcing me to wipe it off and leaving me at a clear disadvantage. To my surprise, the other Mutants didn't push their attack. Instead, they just stood there with their eyes wide open as their faces turned white. The now disfigured and bloody mush face off their comrade lying there before them.

Not one to let a clear opportunity pass on by I opened fire on the two. Killing them before they even revealed their 'quirks' that the other Mutants had shown. Not that I cared to see what they had on offer. I was sent here to search and destroy. Not marvel over some the after effects of FEV. Though, I did have questions on how this was achieved it did not matter. Eliminating the threat and making sure I didn't come back for a fourth time over did.

Continuing on, the walls of the carven soon turned to rusted metal. The Vault wasn't that far off now and with it, I prepared myself to take full advantage of the claustrophobic environment ahead. Slinging Xuanlong behind my back, I gripped another weapon, one that had its handle on top the gun itself and a dial next to it.

Their voices became louder as the walls began closing in. When I finally entered the Vault shadows of human figures charge towards me. They had little to no cover as Vengeance's four barrels began to spin, and with it, the sight of body parts being severed by lasers obstructed my vision.

The Mutants either ran away or were too slow and suffered for it by losing an arm and a leg. Maybe not exactly both but it didn't matter because they died soon thereafter. Some tried fighting, one by spitting what I can only presume is acid as the floor next to me started sizzling before I focused in on him and vaporized his chest. And another used her abnormally long fingers to try and cut me in two. The environment alone made a quick spot to that along with a few lasers through her heart.

It became more and more apparent that these 'Mutants' were the pinnacle of amateurs when it came to battle. Finding cover was almost actively avoided. Retreat and blind charges, on the other hand, were encouraged. I almost felt bad for cutting them down in droves. I want to say about ten or so were dead now thanks to me, but by I knew they'll kill me all the same if given the chance. So I continued on, denying them any chance to properly fight back and take my life in turn.

More question about this group of Mutants came to fruition after I killed off what I was sure the seventieth guy. By all accounts, he looked like a normal human and was sure as hell acting like one when Vengeance was pointed his way. His defense to this, however, was most certainly not human.

Ice came from his mouth as he blew a breath towards me. Almost immediately I could feel the joints on my armor freezing over. It was speed alone that I was able to pull the trigger and kill the man before any serious harm came my way.

Ice breathing Mutants? A serious question for whether or not this was FEV doing popped into my head. I've done my reaction and have heard of plenty of variation from your average mindless Super Mutant. From some guy called the 'Master' who could control minds and, closer to home, the Capital Wasteland's resident tree man Harold. Ice powers though were never one of them.

I'll have to look into it later, but for right now my attention had to stay on the mission. They were still a threat that had to be dealt with, plain and simple. And I for one wasn't going to slow down until this threat has been eliminated.

Reaching an all too familiar maintenance hall the door directly across from me remain close as the one to my right open up. Aiming Vengeance towards this instinctively, the massive increase in heat force whoever was there to back up and prompted me to move closer. It was through this that my vision turned white and my ears began to ring.

Basic nature told me to retreat until the effects, of what I presume was a grenade, were off. However, my opponent was quicker. My entire body felt like it was caught in a Tesla coil within an instance after what sounded like a laser pistol went off. I couldn't get any response from the Power Armor that encased me. Meaning I was currently no better than a stone statue.

"Could've done that earlier!" I heard a voice from the next room over and from there two figures appeared.

The first was a man dress only in his underwear. His expose body glowing yellow from his bald head down. As his approach, I could swear that the Geiger counter on my Pip-Boy was doing circles. Out of wishing to keep my sanity I ignored both and brought my attention to the other man present. Who, was more appropriately dressed for the atomic wasteland that was our earth.

"Sorry," The man, who I'm assuming is the leader here, shrugged. His nonchalant attitude going unnoticed by the yellow man next to him.

"I want triple the original pay for this job. And," He turned away, from the man who I can now officially call their leader, towards me. "I want to personal kill this good for nothing son of a bitch!"

His threat did nothing to me. Whatever meaning those words had lost as I could feel my fingers start moving again. It wasn't much but if his expression was any indication he was going to take his time towards completing the deed. And time was all I needed.

However, something else occurred before any torture went down. The leader pulled out the largest, and fanciest, revolver I ever damn hell seen and pointed it at the yellow guy's skull. What I guess was blood went everywhere. Covering my visor and the leader's glasses in a greenish liquid. Which he then proceeded to clean well holstering the black revolver.

"I doubt that," With his glasses now clean and his weapon safely hidden behind that greenish duster of his, the man with a bright smile that could scare a child into submission faced me. "This is good news for you, however! Cause now I need a new employee!"

The Power Armor than finally followed my commands once again. Proof of which was shown by my fist connecting with a certain rectangle shaped head. I sent the guy flying backward but it would seem he was tougher and more agility than I originally thought. Doing some weird backflip and landing perfectly on his feet. No worse for wear.

"As much as I would love to have a dick fighting competition with you!" As he went on I reach down for Vengeance, which had fallen from my grasp during the little ambush. "My previous employee there is going to explode with a force that'll rival three mini-nukes! So..."

I finally opened fire on the talkative bastard only to see him gone and laser piercing through rusted metal walls. That's when I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder. It was also then that I noticed the Pip-Boy on his arm and in a flash I released what had happened.

"We best leave."

Everything then went bright white and for a second I thought I was leaving Vault 101 once more.

* * *

Color finally came back to me after a few seconds, and I quickly discovered that the world around me had changed. No longer was I in the deep underground graveyard of Vault 87, now there was a beach littered with garbage and my opponent standing in front of me on what I assume was a pier. Then I felt gravity take hold of me and with it brought water. The last thing I saw before being put under being that damn man watching me in anticipation.

I knew I had to act quickly. Power Armor and deep bodies of water don't really go together well for the Power Armor's occupant and usually ended in drowning. I could already feel the little holes in the armor begin following with water and in a matter of minutes, the entire suit will be completely submerged. Luckily, though, the suit was acting to all of my commands now meaning it wasn't hard to get it to open up and let me out. Now came the hard part.

As my Power Armor floated to the water's floor, I began thinking about the situation forced onto me. For starters I've got a crazed jackass waiting for me above the water's surface, either padding himself on the back or, and the more likely option, waiting for me to finally pass this trial.

He mentioned that he wanted a new employee and made no secret of who he was referring towards for the position. Frankly, this has to be the rudest way anyone has hired me but I'm sadly used to my employers being assholes. This didn't mean I was going to follow through with whatever this guy wants, but it does mean I should be relatively safe.

With my lungs calling for air. I swam up towards the water's surface following the moon's light and took a much-needed breath of air before focusing in on the world around me. The guy was still there looking down at me from the pier which seemed to be in pristine condition for what should be the aftermath of an atomic blast. The beach ahead of me looked appropriate, covered in garbage and leftover scrap, but then I saw past it and found a sea of lights and buildings still intact.

"It's not the best view of the city but for someone in your position I, for one, say it gets the point across quite well," I took note of the guy's pity smile as he yelled over to me, anger flowing through me instead of relief of not being met with a hell storm of bullets. "Come ashore and you and I can get down to business."

Not left with much else of a choice, I came ashore a lot cleaner and annoyed than I thought I would be today. Clearly by the signs of skyscrapers that actually remain skyscrapers with working lighting said enough of the fact that I was no longer in DC. It wouldn't be the first time I left the Captial Wasteland but neither the Pitt, Point Lookout or those damn Aliens provided something like that. So whether I like it or not, I'll have to listen to the bastard who brought me here if I wanted any answers.

Thinking of who, the guy sat all nice and comfy next to a campfire, offering me a seat just across from him. Again, not much in terms of other options, I did what the guy wanted. Standing across from him over the fire I notice three weapons in particular lead out around the guy. One was the black revolver from earlier, another was a knife stained with blood and the last being some kinda energy weapon that I haven't seen before.

"A sign of good faith, if you will," He motions towards the collection of weapons. "Now the question is if you'll do the same?"

After he finished, I reached down and gripped my own revolver, Blackhawk, and aimed it towards the guy.

"I'm no fool. Put it all out."

I swore I heard the man giggle once I finished speaking. But regardless, he complied. Raising the one hand with the Pip-Boy as he used the other to reach into his duster for more goodies. Lying out a smaller version of an M1911 pistol with markings on the barrel, a couple of grenades and knives, and a shotgun with a drum magazine.

Satisfied, I did the same. Sitting down and placing Blackhawk in the sand next to me reminding myself to clean it afterward. Then I reached behind me for two weapons. The first of which was a trench knife and the second a sword pulsating with electricity. Finally, opening the holster strapped to my side, "Ultra' SMG was put in the now large pile of weapons on this beach. Xuanlong and Vengeance went down with the Power Armor. Adding to the already growing headache this man has given me as I know it'll be a pain retrieving them later.

However, I didn't have clue as to what's happening or has happened besides that this guy's at the center of it. And seeing that he was willing to talk allowed me the opportunity to get some answers. Usually, I'd have to beat information out of people so, for now, this seemed a better course of action.

"With that out of the way! The names Six, and you..."

"Wanderer." I interrupted the guy.

It doesn't take a genius to release that "Six" isn't his name. So, I wasn't about to give him mine if he wasn't.

"Six" then cracked his neck, keeping what was clearly a forced smile before continuing.

"Well "Wanderer". As you saw from the lights that way," He emphasized by pointing towards further inland. "You ain't in DC no more."

If I could show it, "Six" would've born witness to the most unamused face I could express. Of course, if Sarah's words were any hint, that was my usual expression.

"But since I'm a kind person, I'll bring you back as long as you do as I say," He then shrugged, hands moving up and down, as he knew how this game will go down. I had one question to ask him before we got too far into details.

"And why's that?"

After I asked, the biggest shit eating grin I'm sure this guy could muster appeared on his face.

"Because you're in another universe."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: For those wondering, yes. Chapter one got an update and this is not a new chapter. When I was writing the second chapter, it made sense to take what I wrote and put it in the first chapter. Flows better and all that.**

 **Rules are still the same, if it's not in the anime yet then it won't be a part of this story, or in other words. The manga of My Hero Academia won't be looked at here. And that this is still a side project, therefore there won't be a schedule for new chapters.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda Studios and My Hero Academia is owned by Studio Bones and written by Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **A Day at the Beach**

For a second the sun blinded me as I removed a piece of seaweed off the shoulder piece of, what was now, gleaming white T-51 Power Armor. It took the good part of my sleep away but I finally carried everything I lost to the ocean last night onto the beach. Tiring as it was I still felt awake enough to get to work cleaning everything. The first of which was the Power Armor and then the combat stealth armor I wear normally.

Currently, I have a plain white shirt and green jeans on. Not my preferred attire but after what Six told me it's probably best I wear this more often. I've already seen a few people walking on by not far from the beach, and with that, I came quickly to accepting the fellow wastelander's words. A fusion of both Chinese and American military gear more than likely doesn't fit in a world without nuclear armageddon.

Whipping down the armor's other shoulder with a dry rag I took a quick glance towards the rest of my gear. Said preferred attire was left out to dry by the pier well my weapons stayed hidden under it. Another of Six's pieces of advice to keep any kind of ordnance away from open view. Not wanting to scare the local and civil population. I ended up agreeing with his advice even with this "universe's" extra level of unpredictability.

 _"Superpowers?"_

 _"Yes, basically Superpowers," Six explained, enjoying his position as informer far too much to my liking. "The people of this universe developed what they call "Quirks" which grants each individual their own superpower of sorts. Another bonus the people here have over our all so wonderful wasteland."_

 _"No atomic war and superpowers, uh? Aren't they special."_

"Special indeed."

Clearly one of us drew the short straw in terms of universes here. Personally, I wouldn't mind having superpowers with the added plus of genuinely feeling safe in my everyday life. Though I was told this place has what they called Villains to deal with. But I fought some of them back inside the Vault and they paled in comparison to Super Mutants and Enclave alike. Petty crimes don't beat out the danger of genocide and this is all without the mention of "Heros".

The people here are still humans. So it's only natural to hear that they've adapted to their environment. For all those that use their Quirks for criminal purposes, there's equally those that use their Quirks to combat them. More so even from how Six described it.

I knew this story already, having killed just about anyone and anything that could or would disrupt what peace I've achieved with the left of the Brotherhood. Super mutants, Enclave, and Raiders all worked towards interrupting and ruining people's lives, mine included. So, I fought them and in turn developed, what this universe would call, a heroic persona as the Lone Wonder. One that though annoying at times with everyone's problems seemingly all becoming my problem. Remind primarily beneficial. Extra Stimpacks and the like damn near always being handed out to me by thankful locals of what few settlements there were in DC.

I both liked and understood the image and need for a hero. Though unintentional in my case. It still pained me a little when Six described the job he needed help with.

 _"He's a Hero, like many in this universe, but just so happens to be both its number one and strongest in the career," Six went on to explain and I found myself actually agreeing with the man._

 _"Career" is by the far the best way to describe being a hero._

 _"And? What makes him so hard that you'll need my help to kill him?"_

 _Six took a step back after I spoke as did I once I notice his expression. He chose to hire me but apparently hasn't read my resume? It's not hard to find thanks to Three Dog and it's filled with those who once held the same titles as this target of his. Six's lips than curved up and whatever shock he had all but vanished._

 _"Well, thanks to his Quirk, if he so much as wanted to. He could remove a city block from his path at what I'm sure would only be half his strength."_

 _"Don't you know how to pick them," I joked but Six took not all to kind to it._

 _"Even so, you don't have much a choice," Six shrugged, and though sounds calm, the fire did nothing to spot the cold I felt near him. "I still hold your ticket back home."_

I remember shutting up after that.

Six had me under his control and now I was left here to do his bidding. Otherwise, the only path I knew back to DC would be closed off to me. Sarah was going to need me at her side if things are to stay on the up and up. Brotherhood can still do a lot without me but even they know the difference I can make. I'm not sent all alone on what many would call suicide missions for nothing. Without me, what good and peace that's been brought about since my time in DC could be lost. I for one don't want to see all my hard work go to waste. So getting back there was my only real goal in all this.

Though the thought did occur, stealing that device wasn't much of an option. Even if I could figure it out it was tied to his Pip-Boy. If I tried anything he would just flash away and I'll be left here without a clear way back. Plus, I wasn't foolish enough to believe I could take his Pip-Boy away from him undetected. His body language was that of a spook, always awake and a gun closely on hand.

My best option was to do as he says and hope that Six is a man of his word, though I wasn't going to beat on it. The job's simple enough, however. Find, prepare, and kill a guy. I doubt there'll be much interference towards getting it done.

"There."

It took an hour but I was finally done cleaning my Power Armor. It still shined like a light bulb but for the most part, there wasn't seaweed clogging up internal components and I was free to leave it out to dry. Now on to my preferred clothing, but first I have to address the daggers pointing at my back.

"You want something?"

Looking down at me from atop a hill, I turned and found a funny looking boy with green hair and eyes. He'd been staring at me for awhile now but it was only passed the three-minute mark did I find it creepy. Bar patrons at Moriarty's stare at me for a shorter period of time.

"Nothing!" He was off after that. Running towards the stairs that lead to the beach. Doing his best to ignore me.

I left it at that, turning away as the kid disappeared behind the garbage left out on the beach. I have cleaning duties to worry about and some random kid isn't worth concerning myself over. Which in itself is a surprisingly normal situation to be in for my life. Almost uncomfortably so. I do try and enjoy what times of calm I can get but the feeling of not having to worry about a sniper lining up a shot on my back was a weird one. Even if the greater part of my life was spent peacefully enough.

No good was going to come out of me feeling homesick. Therefore I ignored it as soon as I thought about 101. What's done is done and truth be told I know there's not much to miss for me. So, I distracted myself. Pulling out a dry rag to begin cleaning my greatest feat of engineering.

Mrk 3 stealth armor, or at least that's what I call it. The same Chinese stealth technology that could practically turn someone invisible with the added protection of U.S military combat armor. The dark colors of both armors did well to keep one hidden even if something was to go wrong with the suit's power. As for protection nothing short of a .308 round or Plasma rifle was going to have much of a chance of causing severe damage.

However, I was annoyed with it currently. What I wanted was a long time-consuming distraction but instead, I found the suit to be relatively clean. Nothing was wrong with any of the suit's wiring either. It was as good as ever and now I was left with only the weapons to care for. Which truly only Vengence and XuanLong held my concern.

It will take a few minutes to check those over but right now I need something longer. Something that would make even her leave my mind. And luck would have it that the kid from earlier would reappear. Forehead covered in sweat and body close to collapsing as he tried to pull a fridge off the beach.

"Need a hand?" I asked for more my sake.

The kid fell face first into the sand after I asked and for I moment I thought about helping him out. But he then got back up, took a quick breath, and began pulling again. The scene was strangely enduring even if what he was doing seemed pointless. I doubt anyone, including those back in DC, would want a broken fridge and if he was actually trying to clean this beach then well I would at least know the kid wasn't all there. It would be like me trying to pick up the rubble around DC. Not all too possible of a feat without machinery or added human assistance with a lot of wishful thinking.

So, now little curious as to why the kid was doing this. I decided to do what I've always done and get involved in other people's problems.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Once I asked the kid stopped. First looking across the beach for who was calling him followed by him coming to a standstill once he saw me walking towards him. Not a gun to his head but still he was shaking, though that was probably more thanks to the fridge than anything else.

"I asked what are you doing?" By now I was next to the kid and he was able to see where my eyes were pointed.

"Oh, um. Cleaning the beach?" He had finally talked but now I was even more confused. He sounded far too nervous when answering me that I'm sure his answer wasn't all true.

"For any reason," I decided to ask deeper to hopefully satisfy my curiosity.

"Training."

That was not an answer I was expecting. Though in hindsight it made some sense. Moving all this garbage around would build muscle mass and improve endurance levels. However, a fridge is quite the workout for someone who doesn't even look capable of running down two street blocks. Of course, I'm not one to talk. I did leave the Vault during high school and jumped right into running and lifting miniguns in a matter of weeks. The kid probably has the right idea starting off big for all I know.

Though this still left me one question.

"For?"

It was about as direct of a question I could make. However, he took his sweet time thinking it over. Whether out of fear towards me or the fact he might not be sure himself, I did not now. When he did answer I was convinced it was the former.

"I'm going to enter U.A. High and work towards becoming a hero."

His head may have been tipped down when he said that, but the tone remained. The kid was determined and now my curiosity was filled. So, with a quick nod of the head, I decided to let him get back to it and gave him my luck. After all, he did fulfill my wish of having something else to occupy my mind. A school for heroes that would lead me to other heroes could be useful. I'll have to ask Six more about this once he gets back from meeting with his boss.

* * *

'That guy was weird,' Izuku Midoriya thought to himself as he went back to training.

All Might was still busy doing Hero work today so that was probably his the only social interaction he was going to have. He was happy it was over, too. Now he can focus back on his training. He'll work all day cleaning this beach, ignoring that strange man from earlier as he did. Izuku wasn't about to be distracted when his dream was so close towards starting.

* * *

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda Studios and My Hero Academia is owned by Studio Bones and written by Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The New World Experience!**

"Ah!"

'Five.'

I mentally mark down another tally. The extreme circumstances of my boredom leading me to watch the kid continue in failing to hold up an object before said object falls on top of him. Quite honestly it was funny seeing such a scrawny guy fall face first into the sand over and over again. But then the kid would get up and I was left impressed each time.

Even if I was to put a bullet into him a part of me said he'll just get straight back up again. This much I've learned about him. Not that I had much else of a choice. The boy was my only source of entertainment I had. Seeing that I haven't seen Six since yesterday morning. What a fucken shitty situation.

I thought about looking for him but I knew jack shit about the area. Blind exploring might be fun at the time and beneficial if you knew what you'll be up against. But I wasn't about to leave a small armory worth of my weapons and power armor on this beach unintended. And if I was to walk on the streets looking like I'm ready for war will probably get me in far to much trouble then it's worth.

The first chance I get to shoot Six in the back of his head was going to be a blessing.

"Ow, ow ow ow,"

"Six."

"What are you doing?"

Looking back at the kid. I noticed an old car door flopping to the ground behind him. His breathing was constant and his legs were wobbling in place. He was far from the best condition a boy his age should be but the same could be said to me. So, I wasn't about to judge him there. In reality, I was more focused on how he caught me off guard like that. I wasn't expecting a response after I marked down three.

"Entertaining myself. I'm kinda stuck on this beach for the moment. So I got fuck all else to do besides watching you fail every so often." I spoke clearly and honestly. But for some that were never the best policy. Seeing as the kid was now visible shaking far more than before.

But then he stopped and looked at me with eyes that were on the verge of tearing up.

"Failing or not. I'm gonna become stronger so I can become a hero."

Enduring was the right word for this kid. He took notice of my use of the word 'fail' than anything else there. Letting the word sick in before brushing it off to the side. I could respect that. In fact, the kid just gave me an idea.

"A hero uh? Doesn't that mean you're gonna fight bad guys?" I ask well jumping down onto the sand from atop a pile of garbage I was sitting on.

The kid took a step back. What confidence he had fading away and replaced by nerves and an extra downpour of sweat. Seems he took my words as a threat. Not really my intention but what you gonna do. I was in the mood to have my boredom fix and I wasn't stopping this soon at obtaining it.

"Tell me. Do you think you can bloke a guy coming at you with a knife?"

I followed this by drawing my trench knife. It's blade and spiked brass knuckle doing more than it's fair share of scaring the kid further.

"Well do you? Couse if you don't I believe you'll never be much of use as a hero, now you'd you."

He was on the verge of running. But again his enduring personality won out. Pushing himself to stand his ground and face me with his fist raised. I was beginning to like where this was going.

"I won't back down." He said probably more for himself than anything else.

I allowed a small smile to form on my face as I put the weapon away behind my back. He proved he'll be worth sparring with after that display. I wasn't about to face someone you wouldn't give me something worth my time. So, I made sure to double check beforehand. He'll take my punches fair and square. Meaning I now had someone worth swinging at.

"If that's the case I suggest you fix that stance of yours."

"Uh?"

Now I had him all sorts of confused. Can't blame him. He probably thought I was going to stab him just a moment ago. Instead, I was now criticizing his footing and walking towards him with a look of indifference.

"Your feet are to close together. Plus, your arms too far out that it's quite easy to do something like this." I said just as I grabbed his right arm and throw him to the ground with little effort. "See?"

The kid dusted himself off as I took a step back. Leaning on some old piece of junk, I waited for the kid to respond. His initial confused soon left him as he seemed to come to a sort of understanding with the situation at hand. Getting back into a stance and facing me once again.

"Hows this?" He asked and I examined.

"Better but you should be more light on your feet. It's good to keep a strong foundation but I've learned that being quick on your feet will save your life far more often."

Now that was the honest truth. A Deathclaw's coming at you with the intention of giving yea your last big bear hug? Best be in a position where you can avoid him at all cost. This includes if a grenade lands near you or you need to jump out of the way from a screaming raider saying he'll fuck your ass in hell. That's a moment of my life I do not want to relive.

"Why... why are you helping me?" He asked well I suppressed bad memories.

"As I said. Cause I'm bored and you seem entertaining enough for the time being. Now pay attention!"

That got him to jump. Sweat that was beginning to dry up now stream down his forehead once more. His shoulder stiff in anticipation of what I'll do next.

"Calm yourself or you might end up with some interesting scars," I explained well drawing my blade once more. His eyes focus solely on its sharpened edge. "I'm gonna charge with my blade here. You're going to try to avoid it to the best of your abilities. If you do, we'll move on. If you don't, I'll make sure you can by the end of the day."

Ready to go into a sprint at a moments notice. I give the kid no time to prepare as I come charging at him. At first, he was completely off guard. Lossing his stance and taking a step back. But he still found time to recorrect himself. To bad for him I was already on top of him. The blade of my trench knife only inches from his throat.

"Let's try that again." I didn't feel the need to explain where he went wrong. He realized it enough himself soon after. "Eyes forward." Still, he wasn't helping himself much with his eyes in the sand.

Finally, I drew back the blade. The kid allowing his throat to breath once more as I began to walk back to my starting position. That, however, was not allowed to happen. Seeing the sand under us exploded and sent the two of us flying backward.

Reacting in time to land on my feet. It took but a second for me put a grip Blackhawk and aim it towards whatever sent me flying. Screw training, a fight was at hand and I knew it'll prove far more enjoyable. Speaking of which, the kid had landed back first on a pile of tires. A soft landing I guess since he wasn't minding his own predicament. Instead, looking on in awe towards the man now standing in front of me. With said man staring down at me in disgust.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" The man's voice was about as bombastic as a Super Mutants and expressed the same amount of anger. The guy was also just a big and muscle as one as well. Leaving me with some hope he'll be just as dumb but that voice of doubt in my head screamed otherwise.

The guy nearly put me on the ground without even touching me. Even if he wasn't doing what I would consider the smart thing and continue to take advantage of surprise. He remained at the ready, probably more than sure he could end this fight in a second. A part of me believes this as well.

At least the guy got me to learn the kid's name. Seeing that Midoriya was now spazzing all over the place and rambling on about how this guy needs to stop. Sadly for me, I only barely heard the word once well the other guy didn't at all. So, I'm royally fucked now, aren't I?

Not only was my gear too far for me to reach without this guy thumping my skull in. I was left with nothing but a sidearm and a knife. Seeing that this guy's quirk must allow him to travel at ridiculous speeds. I doubt I'll so much as get around in before he'd be on top of me. So instead, seeing that my options were limited. Surrendered.

I swear that kid's look of confusion wasn't gonna get old anytime soon. This was made better by the big guy's expression as well. Guess he's not used to fights ending this soon.

"If you listen to the kid there he'll explain what was happening," I explained easily enough well dropping my weapon and raising my arms. It's gonna be a bitch getting that sand out later.

So, on it went. The kid explained the situation and tensions eased. I pulled my weapons out from under the sand and checked them over as Midoriya continued. I'll have to clean the barrels out again which will prove annoying at best. But a quick once over showed no other signs of concern. Still, though I doubt I'd get one, an apology would be nice right about now.

"My apologies, sir." I stand corrected. "I thought you were threatening this young child here. I didn't notice you were showing him some moves!" He went on to explain and began to flex his muscles for added effect. Of course, I didn't miss the all to showing sign of nervousness.

Didn't he just yell the kid's name? Why would he represent the kid as 'young child' and not 'Midoriya'?

"It doesn't matter. You didn't start swinging immediately at me so I'll call this fair given the position you were in. Even if it was fucken stupid, to begin with."

I looked away afterward to find a spot to sit and clean out the sand in my weapon. So, I couldn't tell if he found my words relieving or appalling given the swear. Didn't care much either way. Right now Blackhawk stole my attention and I wasn't about to have a dirty weapon. I did, however, notice the look of worry across both him and the kid when I pulled out the weapon.

"Who are you," He asked, keeping Midoriya behind him well coming to face me once again.

"An alien." I wasn't technically wrong, more way in one the more I thought about it. But he didn't seem pleased by my answer so I continued. "An alien with an asshole of a traveling companion."

"I want a name."

Oh, his extremely more confident than the kid. Though with those abbs I could see why. Even now I was scared of him as I did my best to look in control. Cleaning the barrel of Blackhawk and refusing to give him the attention that a person like him more than likely expected at this point. Still, I wasn't to give way. So, though it'll probably piss him off more, I'm gonna be an ass about this.

"Lone. Lone Wanderer." I answered and was soon proven right. "And you are?"

Seriously, their looks of utter confusing were just as good as Sarah getting piss off whenever I finish a suicide mission. Neither happy nor mad, but instead impressed by what I'm able to do. In her case, it was because of the fact I return at all. For the two before me currently, it was out of my lack of knowledge towards whoever this man was.

"How... how?" Midoriya took a step forward. Getting in front of the guy in question before anyone realized what he was doing. "That's the world's number one hero! It should be impossible not to know who he is. He's the symbol of peace that always smiles in the face of crime! Who always saves the day no matter the risk! Best above all other heroes across the world.! The hero I'm going to become! The number one hero All-Might!"

Now that made things complicated.

"How can you not know who he is? He's the icon of the whole world. My... icon." The kid's spur in confidence faded once he realized what he said. Turning embarrassed at the drop of a hat and began reeling himself back to no longer be in the spotlight.

I had to fight every urge telling me to kill the man. Plan after plan popping into my head how best to finish this quickly. Each one of them being put down. All-Might, the man I have to kill to get back home, was far above my league. He held back earlier, if I attack now he'll go full out and stop me before I could say shit. I'm fucked no matter the advantage I have. Even if I somehow got inside my suit of power armor. Without a plan, it'll all be a waste. No, I'll wait this out and learn whatever I can here.

"All-Might, uh? Never really had the chance to watch you in action. Always being on the move meant no chance to relax and watch heroes at work." There was truth there though as of late I was getting some time to myself. But those moments were mainly spent helping Sarah run things.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking. Were are you from?" He questioned, suspicion rekindled by my knowledge.

"The middle of butt-fuck D.C," I explained far more honestly than I originally intended. The Capital Wasteland could easily be described as 'butt fuck' the more I thought about it. "But I'm stuck here at the moment thanks to my add formation asshole of a traveling companion."

"I suppose your right about your companion then. Otherwise, I feel he would have told you something about the laws concerning firearms here in Japan."

Now, this was something I wasn't expecting to be brought up. I realized soon that Blackhawk took them by surprise but I wasn't all to concern about legality. Looks like he had something to bring me in on.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' I repeated the word in my head as All-Might took a step forward.

"I hope you have an explanation for that weapon their boy."

How did he turn this into him giving me a stern talking to? That's beside the point. I had to figure a way out of this one without giving too much away well also not giving into primal urges and shooting the guy in his face for calling me, boy. Luckily I found an excuss real quick that I hope will bypass me from too much suspicion.

"I don't have a quirk. So I keep the gun around mainly as a protection. Can't really blame me for that now can yea? Given the world around us." Oh, how I hope he buys that.

"Your Quirkless to?" The kid of all things asked before All-Might could get a word in.

"Yea," I answered with a little hesitation given the kid's look of shock.

Guess he doesn't have a superpower. I hadn't really thought about what that might mean for someone here. But a quick imagining of a world run my Super Mutant with me as the only human left gave me a rough idea. That'll be pretty shitty.

"Well," All-Might started but stopped short. "People without Quirks back in the day did pass laws that'd make it easier for them to protect themselves against those with Quirks. Those laws though haven't been looked at for years so I suppose you're off the hook." All-Might allowed his shame to show. Losing some strength in his voice before straightening himself once more. "As long as you got the proper paperwork you'll be fine."

Problem.

"Don't have it on me, sorry. My companion has them and I don't know when he's getting back."

And like that everything calmed down for the most part. All-Might said he wouldn't press the issue, though I think he did it mainly out of sympathy towards me. For what I don't know. Giving a quick apology for earlier before jumping away onto a nearby building. Screaming about how he didn't know either of off well giving Midoriya a wink.

The man I had to kill was a child at heart if he believed I'd buy something like that. Which means I was right about hoping earlier. He is as dumb as a Super Mutant.

* * *

"So, you don't have a Quirk," I had to ask him again.

Lone, he called himself which was kinda weird but that's America for yea, was another Quirkless person. The first I ever meant in my life and he was able to stand up to All-Might. Ok, maybe not stand up but absolute remain brave throughout it. Though it's because of him I'm losing another day training with All-Might. All-Might couldn't possibly hold his form all day if Lone was here and we couldn't risk the secret of his quirk getting out. So, I was all by myself again. Unless?

Lone had nodded my way before finding a place to sit. He was tired, about as tired Kachan usually is during class. Approaching Lone well knowing he was armed to the teeth wouldn't be the best of ideas. But I had to ask. He was another Quirkless nobody like me. Even so, he knew how to fight and a hero absolutely needs such knowledge to become number 1. I couldn't back down.

"I... never meant someone else without a Quirk before. But you didn't let that stop you from learning how to fight." Ignoring the annoyed look I was getting from Lone and continued. "If I want to be the world number one hero I'll have to do the same thing. So,... would you mind training me!" I yelled and bowed towards him.

All my hope being thrown towards the chance of getting myself someone else that'll help me achieve my goal. All-Might had given me his plan in building up my body up so I'll be able to handle One for All. All of his plan though concern itself with only building up musical mass, not actual fighting. I couldn't rely on it for everything, not if I plan on entering U.A. and not if I'm so close to taking the first step in becoming a hero. I won't let something like this pass me by any longer!

"You are one emotional cunt aren't you?"

And my thoughts of suicide just came back.

"I never said we're going to stop. You still need to learn how to block and or dodge a knife. So get back in position." Lone spoke and all my passion came rushing back. He was going to train me.

All I could hope now was that he'll at least go easy.

 _8 hours later._

He didn't.

* * *

 **Izzycity12: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that just life problems are all. No big deal.**

 **Anyhow, with the explanation out of the way I have another to give. Don't expect frequent updates from me. I ain't gonna promise that anymore cause it's not gonna happen. But for when I do update I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. After all, I'm still confused about what I have planned for this story and having someone explain it will be mighty helpful.**

 **By the way, I'm sure there are grammar mistakes but I'm bad as is with noticing them. So please point them out so I can fix them as soon a possible. Thanks.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda Studios and My Hero Academia is owned by Studio Bones and written by Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Changing in Contracts**

Four days. Four fucken days I've been stuck on this beach with no sign of Six since the first night I was here! This god damn asshole of an employer that brought me to into this world apparently wasn't planning on following through with the job he gave me. That or he got double-crossed by his employer, died and I wasn't there to enjoy it. Even if the second scenario meant I'm fucked, it would've at least been nice to have something today. I'm owned that much.

But either way, here I am still on this beach. Trying my damnedest to come up with the slightest of ideas of how to kill All-Might. All while I keep myself occupied with helping some kid learn how to fight. Which, in hindsight, wasn't the best thing to be doing right now, nor the smartest. He was training to become one of these heroes I'll be fighting soon. But then again, boredom wasn't really something I'm accustomed to. Any other day I'd be in D.C. shooting up Super Mutants with the Pride by my side or helping Sarah coordinate patrols across the Capital Wasteland. Sitting on my ass here would just make me antsy and probably lead me into doing something stupid far away from the beach.

That reminds me. The kid was reaching too far out again.

"Aw!"

Grabbing him by his arm, I throw the kid over my shoulder and onto his ass. Not giving him a break I put my foot down on his chest and calmly wait for him to give.

"I give! I give!"

Once he yelled, I moved my foot off his chest and reached down to help him back up. Dusting himself off and trying to catch his breath again. I left him to find a nice place to sit across from him on some garbage.

"You took your time there to think but even so. You left yourself open and failed to take any advantage of your surroundings," As I started, Midoriya looked up towards me even as he grabbed his chest in pain. "Grab some sand and throw it in my eyes, make a weapon out of the scrap around you, attack me from behind and take me off guard. There's always an advantage that can be found around you. Keeping your mind focus on taking as many advantages as you can before going in could easily give you the edge to win."

"That's not all to heroic though?" He asked, and all honesty he wasn't wrong. For as much as I'm called a hero back in D.C., nothing I did to win would be considered all to heroic in terms of methods. Still, a victory is a victory. The kid's gonna have to understand that.

"Being mindful of the methods your using is important, yes. You don't want to be just as bad as those your fighting. But when it comes down to it you can't let your enemy win. Especially if you know what kind of damage that'll come about if you do," I finished and it would seem he understood what I was saying.

Nodding his head before standing straight again and bringing his arms out in front of him. Here goes round two I suppose.

* * *

I was making some progress. I was finally able to throw a punch all the way through before Lone found one of many creative ways to send me down. Chokeslams, leg sweeps, and just throwing me around by grabbing my arm were a few he used. Each time bringing an excessive amount of pain to my body that was now screaming at me to stay down. But I got up each time as well. Earning a pleased grin from Lone each time he wasn't staring off towards the sky.

He'd been doing it all day. Not always, to the point I was seriously concern but enough to be noticeable. I had figured Lone was still occupied about his companion that he loves complaining about. Makes sense since Lone kept saying he's companion was supposed to have met back up with him by now and take him off this beach. Meant I have more time training with my fellow Quirkless man but I couldn't blame Lone for being annoyed by it all. I don't even think he leaves this beach because of the situation he's currently in with this companion.

With Lone's words from early in mind. I tried to use this to my advantage. Attacking him whenever he went into that blank stare only to find that the man was always in on mode. It was these times I was able to get a full swing in however Lone's guard had never gone down, to begin with. He was always watching, whether I knew it or not, and was more than fine to calmly wait for me to make a slip-up.

For being Quirkless, I doubt even Kacchan could land a hit on him.

"I have to say. You're one hell of a punching bag, kid." Lone explained looking down at me after throwing me to the ground again.

"Again." Was all I said in return before getting back up to try again.

Lone simply shrugged and got ready himself. Hands at his side, back straight, and legs comfortable balance. He looks just as calm as anyone on the street. Though his intimidating figure of harden muscles and emotionless mask of a facial expression was alone enough to tip me off that he could strike me down in a heartbeat. I observed some more, waiting and getting ready myself.

Throughout most of this training. Lone's been using the same moves and kept repeating himself each time. It was predictable and I'm sure he's leaving an opening on purpose to see if I was paying attention correctly. It took me awhile, and a couple of added busing, but I was able to catch on to when that was. I know I can land a hit now, but even so. I thought that last time as well. Lone was quick to adapt to whatever move I make. Thinking on his feet far better than I could before the fight starts.

Still, there was an opening. If I'm fast enough I can strike and proceed from there. Lone said to use the environment, maybe I can do just that with the garbage by his feet.

I went into a sprint towards him. Again, Lone showed no signs reacting to this which was exactly what I needed him to do. He was expecting the same thing all over again, so when I slid down and reach out for some sharp scrap metal. He was just barely able to catch it mid-air after I throw it towards his chest. I had my opening.

Jumping back to my feet I sent my right fist straight to his stomach which was followed by him catching it with his off hand. I had to move now or be thrown back to the ground again. Quickly, I saw his hands were both occupied by something. If he wanted to dodge another punch he'll have to drop my hand or jump away. I just have to be fast enough if I wanted to land a hit or force him back so I can stay standing.

Luckily, he had a tight enough grip on my hand to allow me to do just that. Taking him by surprise, and kinda myself as well, I jumped and sent my legs flying towards his stomach. He barely had time to let go before I finally landed a solid hit on him. Kicking him back as I again fall on my butt. This time though, I got up quickly and without any chest pain to boot.

"Yes, I got one!" I finally got an in after nearly half an hour of sparring. Throwing my hands up in celebration only to have this welcomed surprise foiled by an unwelcomed one. With Lone rushing me in turn and delivering an uppercut punch before I could even put my arms back down.

Again, I was lying down on the sand in pain. I was though thankful he held back there. Otherwise, I know he could've knocked me out.

"Never gloat in the middle of combat like some narcissistic whore. You'd just lose the advantage and fall on your ass even more," Lone explain before reaching out and helping me back to my feet. "For what it's worth, you did take me by surprise there. Keeping doing that and you'll see yourself live through just about most battles."

"Live through?" I asked, taken back by his word's implication. Most fights with villains aren't life or death. For Lone to explain it like that hinted that he was more comfortable with that analogy.

Lone took a long breath before he stared me in the eyes with the coldest expression I'd ever had to face. Kacckan threatening to kill me was more pleasant then what I was now looking at. But I kept staring back more out of fear than anything else with sweat going down my forehead.

"Every fight could cost you your life. Never expect anything less and always expect that the other guy will kill you in the end. That's why you don't hold back," Lone took another long breath, closing his eyes this time before staring me down again. "Take it from me. You let the bastards your fighting off easy, they'll just take advantage of it and see you suffer."

I didn't want to think about how much experience Lone had with his message. I almost didn't want to know but curiosity was getting the better of me. Hundred of scenarios involving a Quirkless man fighting against those like Kacchan that could've easily beaten the man to a bloody pulp. With that Quirkless man somehow finding a way to continue standing and win afterward despite his clear disadvantage in this world.

Maybe I could have been like him up to this point. If I had learned how to fight properly against people like Kacchan. Maybe I wouldn't even have to worry about earning One for All from All Might as I could've stood on my own two feet. Thinking it over, however, if it got me the same mentality as Lone I don't think it is worth it.

A true hero always smiles in the face of danger. They're always ready to calm the worry faces of those their saving by just a simple look. Lone could easily be a good enough hero on his own skills alone, probably better than most of the streets today. But to be number one I couldn't look at being a hero as someone that needs to destroy villains. I need to be someone whos there to help others first and foremost. To always be a calming symbol of peace.

Lone's view would negate that possibility entirely.

Still, there was value in his words that I know I should take to heart. A hero throws themselves into danger before anyone else does. To be one is to accept the fact that you can be hurt by it. That's why I can't hold back from now on. If I do I could fail, and for a hero that can never be an option.

"That's enough for today. You best get back to cleaning this beach up."

Lone then turned to leave and I was left thinking if I should've asked him some more questions. All Might did ask me to learn more about the strange man but I was quick to realize that it be wrong to pry further into the man's life. Even if it's the reason All Might allowed me to train with Lone was to learn more about him.

I'll tell All Might what I learned later. Now I still have to improve my body to handle One for All before the entrance exam into UA.

* * *

Another day and another missing Six. Midoriya already left by now, the sun disappearing behind the ocean's horizon. Leaving me all alone again for another night surrounded by forgotten garbage. Can't say I wasn't relating to my environment.

So, for the past few days, I've got no significant progress done towards killing this man, All Might. Besides learning what his face looks like. All in all, I'm at least somewhat better informed about the job than I was under Wernher's employee. I actually know who's life I have to ruin and, as an added moral bonus, I wasn't kidnapping a baby and killing the girl's parents. Some moral responsibility is better than none, even if that little girl's gene cured the Pitt from it's Trog.

Still, for as much as I would love to never have to see Wernher's face again. The fucker was reliable enough to make content with me when necessary. Six, on the other hand, had disappeared and I have no idea where to go from there. Training the kid was the only thing that's been keeping me active since coming here. Making sure he kept making solid progress towards his goal was something I'd like to see through. Never a fan of failing to see a job through to the end. That drive kept me knee deep in caps after all when people learned I wouldn't back out of a deal. But seeing my own problems dealing with can't be something I let slip by.

If I can't rely on Six to stay in contact and work out how this job's gonna get done. I'll have no choice but to fuck about around what seemed to be a never-ending line of city streets off this beach. That will lead to its own problems but I'll have no choice. I could talk to the kid some more about learning about this post-war superhero planet. Though I doubt he's the kind of teenager who'll show me who I need to talk to about killing his icon.

Unless? No. I'd end up punching someone.

"Slow night?"

Even when being cordial, All Might was the loudest goddamn man I have ever meant. Making me jump and reach for Blackhawk, I nearly fall off the oven I was sitting on and held a pretty rushed grip around my revolver. Now pointed straight towards the man's head I pulled the trigger only to see nothing before my hand was cut off from all blood circulation.

"Sorry about surprising you like that. It's just hard for me not to make a grand entrance given my job, you understand right?" He's words lost all sense of pleasantries, replace now with a malice that made clear the threat he opposed to me. "Now, how you say we talk for a little bit. Uh?"

He then let go of my hand and out off pain I dropped Blawkhawk down onto the sand below. Even in the dim moon's light, I could see that my hand was red and will most likely bruise. I'll have to clean Blackhawk again but right now proper weapon cleaning wasn't my fucken concern. If I thought I had the power to do it I'd rip off the man's jaw off for a move like this. I knew I couldn't though so I ease up, accepting this fate and getting comfortable again on my make sift seating.

"I suppose that can work. What would you like to talk about?"

"For starters, why's a gun for hire working so open on the streets of Japan?" He asked and I couldn't help but be a little confused. I'm not even from this planet but he was still able to guess my occasional job title. How obvious am I?

"How you'd figured that out," As blunt as ever I asked. There's little reason to pussyfoot around it. He had me by the balls and I know I shouldn't piss off the man who can dodge a bullet.

"Everything about you was strange. Looking a deep further I found nothing about you. No family, no home country, no licenses on those firearms," He hinted towards Blawkhawk and, what I'm sure he now knows about, the collection of weapon that got dragged along with me to this planet. Hell and heaven be damn though if he thinks he's taking them off my possession. "You don't technical exist by all other standards."

Those shrunken in black eyes he had. That's what was making me feel small at this second. I've been confronted like this before. Autumn, Ashur, Dr. Li, Sarah, even my own father though weren't able to send shiver's down my spine. The big bad Lone Wonderer who's faced army worth of Enclave, raiders and Super Mutants alike was being put in a corner by just some strong man's stare alone.

"But your here. With weapons, armor, and skills that are far above what even some fellow hero's I've worked with. I've only been able to come to one conclusion to this. So you should consider yourself lucky I'm asking you personally before bringing you in. So, what's the job?"

"Killing you."

Six left me with nothing so I owe him shit in return. Our deal may die here but he's going to suffer for forcing me into this fucken arrangement in the first place. If I can't rely on him getting me back home, I'll just have to look elsewhere for help. All Might is a hero after all, best be as honest as I can be to see if he'll decide to be mine today.

"Interesting. Who wants me gone now?" He sounded tired. Can't blame him, the number of people who scream loud and, sometimes, in a blood rage for my head was large enough to bore anyone if I had to list off their names. Can't image the number who wanted the whole world's top superhero dead.

"A man who goes by the title Courier Six," My disgust for that name eased the tension around us. It wasn't going to be a secret that I hated my employer so that got All Might to see what level of a threat I truly was here. "He has me under his employ after teleporting me here onto this beach. Said he's the only one who can get me back home and he ain't wrong. So I agreed to the job he gave me. For some reason, though he hasn't brought his sorry ass back here to explain how it was gonna get done."

All Might listened closely to every word I said. Becoming most interested when I explained how Six has me trapped here.

"You don't have any other ways back home?" He asked, and now I'm left having to somehow explain that other worlds exist and there are people traveling across them. To say that was gonna a little difficult to do in front of a man that seemed sane was an understatement. But I had to do it so best do it the only way I knew how.

"He brought me here from another universe," I could tell All Might was now debating whether or not to see if punching my skull in could be helpful or not after I finished speaking. If I was in his shoes I would but best not find out if he's like me in this regard and continue on. "My weapons and armor are both something I know you've never seen before. Plus, it explains why I don't exist by this world's standards."

"Show me." And so I did.

A Gatling laser, a stealth suit, large collection of soda bottle caps and weapon designs never seen on this planet before later all caught him by surprise. But it was the Power Armor that made him turn. After I spent inside the suit and asked him to punch me, I was sent flying but was soon caught by All Might before hitting the ground. His face expressing a level of concern and caution I didn't think I would have over him when this confrontation began.

"That was 25% of my power. But your suit still works doesn't it?" He asked after putting me down. In response, I just started walking and turned to face him again. "No man-made body armor in the world can do that. If it's truly from another universe, I want to know if this Six has his own collection."

"I'm gonna take it that you believe me and say yes. For fuckers like him, he's bound to have his own. Though how many people he can fit inside them I don't know. Though, I don't think that's what he was planning on using to kill you with."

That grabbed All Might attention all over again.

"Let's say I believe your story. What else from your 'world' could poss a threat to the people here?"

"Six brought me here after a shootout at a place called Vault 87. He more than likely grabbed himself something called FEV. A weapon by most standards that mutants people into big ugly and dumb green bastards that can rip any ordinary man in two," I explained my own thought process concerning why anyone would go to that hellish tomb that was not super mutants. "In all honesty, I didn't care if he was gonna use it or not. If it meant I could get home quicker than I'd say all power to him. Though he's more than likely using it for something."

My previous lack of concern for the weapon wasn't appreciated by All Might. Sending me a glare before shaking his head about something. I hate FEV as much as any human being with common sense should but it killing people that weren't my concern, though saddening, was something I could accept. Now because of Six's lack of anything but being an ass meant I was more than likely going to face off against the weapon again. Just another factor that makes this whole situation shitter than creating jet.

"Thank you. Your cooperation should help me in defeating this new threat," All Might's previous threatening nature was gone. Replace now with a far more welcoming tone of voice and stance towards me. "I now have to ask that you continue to assist me in this matter."

Finally, a new deal.

"I will. As long as you plan on assisting me in returning home."

He smiled at my response. One big toothy smile that almost made me feel safe enough to let my guard down. Almost.

"I can refuse helping those in trouble! Which reminds me, sorry about your hand. I had assumed too quickly of what kind of person you are. Now that I know I think it's time we clear the table and hire you to assist the people of this nation in bringing down this villain, Courier Six!"

"Hire?"

"Your a mercenary aren't you? I expect nothing less than having to pay you for your services. And seeing that this threat is one I don't understand to the full extent. It's best I take advantage of your willingness to see this matter through and hire you for the job. What you say?" He asked the simplest of questions about what has to be the dumbest self-congratulating smile I've ever seen. Still, it got feeling good about my situation since first arriving here. So fuck it.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

 **Izzycity12: Add now I can move on to My Hero Academia's story fully with the Lone Wonderer making his own impact with Courier Six doing something as well. Hope you enjoyed and here's planning that the next chapter will be out sooner. Until next time.**

 **Fallout is owned by Bethesda Studios and My Hero Academia is owned by Studio Bones and written by Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.**


End file.
